I want to meet you
by Millie Ahtreide
Summary: Hubungan kami memang jarak jauh tapi itu bukan berati kami harus menyerah kan?  aku menyukai shaoran bukan karena siapa dia tapi aku suka Shaoran yang apa adanya... tidak peduli dengan latar belakang keluarganya.  RATING : T untuk jaga-jaga
1. Chapter 1

I WANT TO MEET YOU

Hallo~~  
>semuanya ^^.<br>perkenalkan nama saya Millie~.  
>hem…jujur ini bukan pertama kalinya aku membuat cerita CCS sebenarnya ini akun yang ke 3…<br>Kalau kalian sudah melupakan Diriku yang sebelumnya dengan panname *********.  
>hehe tolong dukung Millie ya~~~.<p>

**~CARDCAPTOR SAKURA~**

Mungkin semua orang akan berfikir kalau pacaran jarak jauh itu sangat mustahil akan dapat dilakukan secara lancar, tapi sebenarnya itu salah karena aku sendiri pacaran jarak jauh. Awalnya memang sulit tapi kalau kita sabar pasti semuanya akan lancar. Biarpun aku banyak menemui kesulitan yang kadang-kadang membuat aku putus asa tapi aku tidak pernah membuat hal itu sebagai penghalang hubungan kami.

Nama aku adalah Kinomoto Sakura, sekarang aku duduk di kelas 2 SMA Tomoeda, 16 tahun, aku tinggal bertiga bersama kakakku Kinomoto Touya dan ayahku Kinomoto Fujitaka. Sebenarnya sebentar lagi aku akan tinggal berdua saja dengan ayahku karena kakakku, Touya akan segera menikah pada musim gugur yang akan datang. Ibuku Kinomoto Nadeshiko meninggal saat usia ku masih 3 tahun, biar pun aku tidak terlalu ingat tentang dia tapi aku tidak kesepian karena aku masih mempunyai ayahku.

**~CARDCAPTOR SAKURA~**

"Sakura-chan!." panggil sahabat sekaligus sepupuku Daidouji Tomoyo.  
>"Ada apa Tomoyo-chan?." sapaku sambil tersenyum .<p>

" Apa benar kalau kamu mempunyai pacar?." katanya secara langsung tanpa ada basa-basi lagi.

"Eh…Iya kami jadian kemaren…Dari mana kamu tahu? Padahal aku bermaksud member tahumu hari ini." kataku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku.

"Tentu saja aku tahu karena aku liat Di Fac*bo**! Siapa dia? Dari mana asalnya? Kenapa bisa kenal? Apakah kalin pernah bertemu? Apa dia memakai nama aslinya ? ceritakan padaku semua!." tanya Tomoyo sambil memojokkan aku, dari pada di "tanya" entah mengapa aku merasa kalau aku seperti seorang penjahat yang sedang di "ditanyai" oleh petugas kepolisian.

"Anu… Tomoyo-chan… pertanyaanmu banyak sekali—Yah seperti yang tertulis di Fac*bo** atau dari mana saja kau mengetahuinya… dia berasal dari Hongkong, awalnya aku berteman dengan sepupunya kau tahu Mei Ling kan? Nah dia adalah sepupunya , sedihnya kami belum pernah bertemu… nama dia di Fac*bo** adalah Little Fox kan? Sebenarnya itu nama aslinya kalau diartikan, jadi nama aslinya adalah Xiao Lang. tapi aku memanggilnya Shaoran karena lebih mudah, menceritakan tentang apa?." entah mengapa aku tidak dapat memproses secara lancar jawaban yang akan aku katakan untuk menjawab semua pertannyaan Tomoyo yang bisa di golongkan terlalu berlebihan.

"Ceritakan padaku dari awal kalian bertemu sampai sudah jadian!" paksa Tomoyo, sebenarnya ini bukan hal yang baru kalau Tomoyo memaksaku tapi rasanya anah saja. Mungkin biasanya dia memaksanya menjadi modelnya dan bukan seperti ini.

" Tapi kelas akan segera dimulaikan ?." kataku mencari alasan.

"Sakura~ pelajaran akan dimulai 30 menit lagi jadi kita mempunyai banyak waktu." Sekarang aku tahu kalau aku telah terpojok.

"Awalnya kami hanya bicara umm—banyak hal seperti apa dimana dia berasal, atau dia pernah ke Jepang, atau tentang makanan atau banyak hal. Setelah itu blablablablablablablablabla kami jadi akrab dan blablabla dia menenbak aku lalu aku katakana perasaanku kepada dia dan blablabla dan semua itu terjadi dengan normal." Kataku dengan agak jelas.

"Oh, entah mengapa aku merasa 'sedikit' curuga dengan si rubah kecil ini." Kata Tomoyo sambil berpose ala dektektif.

"Tomoyo-chan…"kataku sambil sweat drop.

Pelajaran pun dimulai dan kami belajar seperti biasa, karena ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah sebelum libur panjang musim dingin jadi sekolah akan dipulangkan tepat sesudah jam makan siang. Untungnya tidak ada orang lain yang menanyakan hal yang sama seperti Tomoyo karena mungkin mereka tidak tahu dengan lah itu, dan aku sangat bersyukur karena itu.

**~CARDCAPTOR SAKURA~**

Entah bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi sampai tomoyo ingin aku menceritakan semua hal yang baru kepadanya, dengan kata lain hal ini kepada melapor kepadanya. Dan entah mengapa aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku. Malam harinya saat aku membuka *a*e*oo* aku berharap untuk biasa chat bersama dengan Shaoran tapi sepertinya dia tidak online jadi aku harus mengurungkan niatku. Aku tahu kalau dia adalah orang yang sibuk tapi aku tidak pernah menduga kalau dia sesibuk ini, tapi tidak apa-apa karena aku percaya kalau Shaoran tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk.

**~CARDCAPTOR SAKURA~**

Minna-san~ terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca FFn ini . tolong janga lupa untuk Review ya~~~  
>maaf kalau ceritanya aneh tapi cerita ini saya buat dengan sepenuh hati *plak.<br>sekali lagi tolong R&R ya~~ minna-san-tachi domo arigato! ..

~Millie and Bonaparte~  
>love ya~~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I WANT TO MEET YOU

PART 2

~CARDCAPTOR SAKURA~

© ( COPYRIGHT ) 1998 By CLAMP

Minna-san terima kasih karena mau membaca FF Millie semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini :D

I Want To Meet You part 2

~CARDCAPTOR SAKURA~

Liburan panjang, aku kira aku bisa Chat dengan Shaoran sepanjang hari tapi ternyata dia harus pergi ke China karena ada urusan keluarga. Sekarang aku Cuma menatap layar laptapku yang terhubung dengan situs Sosial Fa*ebo**. Setelah sekian lama menapat layar laptop tiba-tiba saja sepupu Shaoran, Meiling muncul dan kami pun chat untuk sebentar.

" Meiling-chan."

"Oh, Hi Sista :D  
>long time no see XD<br>how are you? Do you Miss Xiao Lang?."  
>"Yeah, it's been a long time ^^ like a week or so<br>I'm fine like always, eeeeh? Well I do miss him but he busy right? There's nothing I can do about it."

"Don't worry about it Sista~ I'm sure he will online again in a few days, maybe 2 of 4 days XD."

"I hope so :D."  
>"Oh no, gotta go now XD<br>bye sista~."  
>"Bye." <p>

Biar pun cuma sebentar tapi aku sudah merasa puas dapat chat dengan Meiling. Merasa sudah cukup lama bermain dengan laptop aku pun merebahkan diri di kasurku, tak berapa lama setelah aku memejamkan mataku handphone ku pun berbunyi. Saat aku ambil ternyata Tomoyo yang sedang menghubungiku.

" Halo? Sakura-chan?." katanya Tomoyo dari telpon entah mengapa terasa aneh, seperti dia baru saja berlari dengan sangat kencang.

" Tomoyo-chan? Ada apa? Kenapa suaramu jadi seperti itu?." Tanyaku mulai panic.

"Sakura-chan ini gawat! Kamu tahu kan kalau aku curiga dengan si Shaoran itu? Tadi aku mencoba untuk menyelidiki siapa dia… dan ternyata apa yang aku temukan itu sangat besar!." kata Tomoyo dari sambungan yang lain dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

"Akan aku kirim ke Emailmu Webside yang aku dapat sekarang! Kamu harus melihatnya sekarang juga sakura-chan!." sambungnya lagi. Sesaat aku merasa kalau Tomoyo sedang merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal yang dia katakan. Dia seperti sedang mengalami masa yang sulit untuk mengatakan hal ini. Tapi aku tau kalau dia tau apa yang dikatakanya itu pasti ada buktinya.

" Baik—aku akan segera menghidupkan Laptopku. Tunggu sebentar ya" sahutku sambil segera ke meja belajarku dan kembali menghidupkan leptopku. Untuk beberapa alasan tiba-tiba aku jadi gugup, perasaan buruk yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.

" Nee, Tomoyo-chan kabar yang kamu dapat bukan kabar yang mengatakan kalau dia anggota atau ketua gangster kan?" tanyaku sambil menelan air liurku.

"Tidak, bukan kabar seperti itu…lebih baik kamu liat sendiri…webnya sudah aku kirim…Sakura-chan apa pun yang kamu baca, kamu harus menanyakannya dulu kepada orang yang bersangkuran dalam masalah ini, karena aku sendiri pun tidak yakin 100% dengan hal ini." Tomoyo sepertinya sudah mulai tenang . setelah membuka Emailku dan membuka Email dari Tomoyo, dengan perasaan gugup aku pun membuka link yang Tomoyo berikan. Satu sisi aku berharap kalau setelah aku buka link itu akan menjadi 'Eror Page' tapi di sisi lain aku juga ingin mengetahuinya karena selama ini Shaoran yang aku tau Cuma mahasiswa biasa. Setelah selesai Loading aku pun terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat.

Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah tulisan besar yang bertulisan ' Xiao Lang Li sedang naik daun!' awalnya aku tidak curiga soalnya aku yakin kalau nama Xiao Lang itu adalah nama yang sudah pasaran di sana tapi setelah aku terus membaca persaanku jadi kacau banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlintas dalam pikiranku seperti: ' apakah Shaoran selama ini berbohong kepada ku?', ' siapa dia sebenarnya?', 'apa di seorang _roleplayer _atau dia memang yang asli?', ' siapa dia yang sebenarnya?'.  
>Aku hampir saja putus asa karena tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya tapi aku tahu kalau aku tidak boleh terus seperti ini, aku percaya dengan Shaoran karena dia orang yang sangat aku sukai. Aku bertekat kalau dia Online, aku akan menanyakan hal ini padanya. Aku yakin kalau dia akan menjawabku dengan jujur…<p>

~CARDCAPTOR SAKURA~

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian itu aku terus mencari kebenaran yang tersembunyi. Hati ku terasa tersayat saat aku membaca beberapa artikel ;

' Xiao Lang Li model ternama saat ini terlihat sedang bersama seorang wanita di taman, wanita itu belum diketahui siapa dia sebenarnya…..'

' Xiao Lang Li memulai hubungannya dengan pacarnya semenjak September 2010 yang lalu, tetapi masih tidak di ketahui kalau mereka masih bersaama atau tidak'

' Xiao Lang Li ketahuan mempunyai Fa**bo** pribadi dengan nama samara! Apakah ada maksud tertentu dibalik itu?'

'Video Xiao Lang ciuman di…'

'Xioa Lang Li terjebak dalam pergaulan bebas semasa umurnya masih 15 tahun, hanya karena perpengaruh dengan temannya dalam usia muda dia telah mencicipi minuman keras dan rokok…'

Shaoran pernah mengatakan padaku kalau sebelumnya dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta kepada siapa pun, dia bilang aku adalah pacar pertamanya. Apakah semua itu hanya kebohongan belaka?.

Entah mengapa hatiku terasa semakin sakit kalau membayangkan Xioa Lang yang ini adalah Xioa Lang yang sama dengan yang aku kenal. Tapi didalam lubuk hatiku aku masih berharap kalau dia bukan Xioa Lang yang aku suka. Karena aku percaya padanya…

~CARDCAPTOR SAKURA~

Sehari setelah itu saat aku sedang Online pagi-pagi sekali karena aku mendapat firasat kalau aku Online di Fa**bo** sekarang kemungkinan besar Shaoran akan ada di sama. Ternyata firasat aku benar Shaoran memang benar-benar online, aku pun segera membuka chatboxku.

" Shaoran~"

"Sakura! How are you? Gosh I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too Shaoran…"

" It's more then a week,right?"

"Yes it is  
>Nee, Shaoran May I ask you something?"<p>

"Yes what is it My Sakura"

"Ano ne… My Friend said that you're Xiao Lang Li… she asking are the real Xioa Lang Li or not… because it's been bothering me too…"

"Hahahahaha, if you want to know you should ask Meiling for that :D"

"But I want you to answer it"

" okay then… the truth is…."

~TBC~

~CARDCAPTOR SAKURA~

Millie minta maaf kalau dalam chat banyak kata yang salah ;X

Millie hanya manusia biasa yang ga teliti dan sering membuat kesalahan XD

Mungkin banyak orang yang penasaran tentang bahasa inggris yang ada di sini..

Millie berfikir kalau Sakura di Jepang dan Shaoran di Hongkong, anggap saja Syaoran tidak bisa bahasa Jepang dan Sakura tidak bisa bahasa China jadi Millie mengambil jalan tengah saja…  
>maaf ya Minna-san-tachi.<br>Please R&R~  
>thank you for reading my FFn~<p>

Sekali lagi REVIEW . 

~Millie~  
>~LOVE YA~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I WANT TO MEET YOU

Part 3

~CARD CAPTOR SAKURA ~

© / copyright 1998 by CLAMP

~CARD CAPTOR SAKURA~

Minna-san millie back~~~

Biar pun Millie agak kecewa dengan review yang ada…

Tapi Millie tetap senang karena masih ada yang mau membaca cerita millie yang agak gaje ini.  
>Dan Millie sedih…karena lebih banyak yang me-review akun Millie yang sebelumnya yaitu Syaoran no Daisuki… padahal kami orang yang sama T.T<br>karena Akun email di ambil adek sepupu buat fbnya jadi Millie lupa buat buka emailnya dan akhirnya sampe lupa dengan passwordnya… hiks…hiks…hiks…hikss  
>kalau reader-san-tachi mau cerita Millie yang ada di syaorang no daisuki di teruskan silahkan bilang (REVIEW ) Millie ya ^.^<p>

~CARD CAPTOR SAKURA~

_FLASHBACK_

"_Ano ne… My Friend said that you're Xiao Lang Li… she asking are the real Xioa Lang Li or not… because it's been bothering me too…"_

"_Hahahahaha, if you want to know you should ask Meiling for that :D"_

"_But I want you to answer it."_

" _okay then… the __truth is…."_

~CARD CAPTOR SAKURA~

"Hahahahahaha, I guess so :D I can't stand it… hahahahahahah ~b hahahahaha wait…wait…hahahahaha I can't answer that, it'll make me laugh,, hahaha Meiling will anwer that, hahahaha :o hahahaha" Apa yang aku tanyakan padanya segitu lucunya sampai dia tertawa seperti itu? .

"Ooooooh, X/  
>but I want you to anwer it hiks…hiks…"<p>

"Okay… for My lovely Sakura I'll tell you… I never told this to anyone ( accept Meiling ) I don't know you'll belive me or not but as you said earlier… yes… I'm the real Xioa Lang…" apa! Jadi ternyata benar kalau selama ini aku berpacaran dengan seorang model asal Hongkong yang sedang naik daun! Dan dia merahasiakan hubungan kami dengan membuat Fa****** rahasia…  
>" Why?..." tanyaku.<p>

"Because I know ppl will make a lot of problem if I use my real Name… I'm sorry Sakura… because I keep it from you."

"No… it's alright…"

"You don't hate me, right?"

"You know I can't never Hate you Shaoran… because you're the first person that make fall in love :D."

"Thank you My sweet cherry blossom… I really love you..i really do…"  
>"Love you too My Prince."<p>

"Please don't tell anyone about this…"

"I'll." Aku memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan ini untuk sementara waktu, aku tahu kalau masih banyak yang belum terjawab tapi aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika aku terlalu banyak bicara. Keesokan aku pun menelphone Tomoyo untuk memberi tahu apa yang aku dapat kemaren, tidak semua hal yang kami bicarakan aku ceritakan kepada Tomoyo karena aku merasa hal itu tidak perlu dilakukan.

Tomoyo memberi tahuku kalau dia akan pergi ke Kanada selama liburan Musim panas ini. Dia bilang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keluarganya atau sesuatu yang seperti itu.

~CARD CAPTOR SAKURA~

Sudah dua minggu semenjak Tomoyo pergi dan kemaren dia me-nelphonku katanya dia akan kembali hari ini! Yipeeeee! Aku senang sekali! Karena selama dua minggu terakhir ini yang Cuma aku lakukan Cuma berdiam diri saja, teman-teman yang lain juga sedang sibuk dengan liburan mereka, di tambah lagi karena Shaoran kembali menghilang. Rasanya sangat nggak enak sendirian!.  
>aku sedang berbaring di tempat tidurku saat Tomoyo mengirim pesan, aku kira pesan itu berisi kalau dia mau ditemanin jalan-jalan atau aku disuruh datang ke rumahnya tapi ternyata aku salah. Isi pesan Tomoyo sangat lah tidak lazim atau setidaknya tidak dapat aku mengerti. Di dalam pesan itu hanya ada beberapa kata tapi sangat menyakitkan ; "Saruka, kamu memilih aku atau Shaoran?" aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia bicarakan makanya aku hanya mengirim seadanya.<p>

"Apa maksudmu, Tomoyo-chan?" balasku. Tiba-tiba saja tanganku gemetar perasaan yang paling aku takutkan muncul saat Tomoyo sembalas pesan yang aku kirim.

"Ayo pilih, Kamu milih aku atau Shaoran? Kalau kamu milih Shaoran jangan pernah menganggap aku sebagai temanmu lagi. Hapus nomorku dari Hpmu dan hapus Fac***** aku dari list pertemananmu! Kalau kamu memilih aku, kamu sebaiknya harus melupakan Shaoran selamanya." Apa yang terjadi? Kanapa Tomoyo jadi seperti ini? Aku ketakutan, tubuhku jadi lemas dan bergetar.

Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan seperti semua yang akan aku lakukan akan berakhir dengan petaka.

"Kenapa kamu seperti ini? Tomoyo-chan? Apa salahku jadi kamu berbuat seperti ini? Kamu tau kalau aku tidak mungkin bisa memilih antara kamu dan Shaoran…kalian berdua sangat berharga bagiku…" aku berhasil menulis pesan balasan dan mengirimnya dengan tangan yang lemas. Aku berusaha untuk duduk dan mulai mengatus nafasku, metode ini sering aku gunakan kalau aku sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Perlahan-lahan aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskanya, proses ini aku ulangi beberapa kali hingga aku mulai tenang.

Tapi sepertinya usahaku terlihat sia-sia karena saat aku mulai tenang pesan dari Tomoyo telah datang.

"Kamu berubah Sakura.

Pilih aku atau Shaoran? Kalau pilih Shaoran, tolong jangan pernah kontak aku lagi anggap kita nggak persah saling kenal! Kamu wajib untuk memilih! Dia apa aku! ingat kalau kamu pilih dia jangan pernah tegur aku lagi! Kita nggak saling kenal! Hapus ingatanmu tentang kita apa pun itu!" tanpa aku sadari air mataku mengalir dengan derasnya.'ada apa dengan Tomoyo? Kenapa dia sampai berbuat sejauh ini?' pikirku dalam hati, Tomoyo bilang aku berubah? Aku tidak pernah berubah… aku tetap sakura yang dulu.  
>Tomoyo…apa yang telah terjadi?<p>

~TBC~ 

~CARD CAPTOR SAKURA~

Millie tau kalau ceritannya pendek .  
>Millie minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya .<br>nanti Millie akan membuatnya lebih panjang lagi .  
>tolong reviewnya ya .<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I WANT TO MEET YOU

Part 4

~CARD CAPTOR SAKURA ~

© / copyright 1998 by CLAMP

~CARD CAPTOR SAKURA~

Millie sudah mulai kehilangan semangat untuk menulis…  
>jadi kalau ada kesalahan tolong dimaafkan…. <p>

~CARDCAPTOR SAKURA~

Aku tersadar dari tidurku saat seseorang menekan bell.  
>"Sakura…Sakura bangun." aku medengar suara Touya di balik pintu kamarku.<p>

"Ada apa Touya?" teriakku.

"Temanmu datang! Katanya kamu tidak muncul-muncul di taman makanya mereka ke sini!" balasnya sambil teriak juga.

"Ya ampun aku lupa!" teriakku sambil keluar kamar dan berhenti didepan pintu depan. Disana ada Chiharu, Naoki, dan Rika.

"Sakura! Aku kira sesuatu terjadi dengan mu karena kamu tidak muncul-muncul! Padahal kita kan sudah janji akan ke ulang tahun Mai sama-sama!" pekik Chiharu.

"Maaf… Aku ketiduran…" kataku dengan ragu. Untungnya mereka tidak terlalu memperdulikan alasanku.

"Okay, ayo cepat siap-siap! Nanti kita benar-benar telat." Kata Rika dengan tenang.

~CARDCAPTOR SAKURA~

Tak lama kemudian kami sampai di tempat tujuan. Pestanya berjalan dengan lancer tetapi ternya tidak selancar duguaanku.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan ada apa? Kamu kelihatan murung.." tegur temanku Ayumi.

"Ie* aku baik-baik saja kok…" kataku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Sakura, kamu itu tidak berbohong, kalau ada masalah cerita saja sama kami ya?" aku menyerah dan mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Tomoyo. Ekpresi wajah teman-temanku mulai menjadi cemas dan khawatir, mereka juga seperti mengetahui sesuatu.

"Kalau kalian mengetahui sesuatu tolong beri tahu aku…"pintaku.

"Sakura-chan…umm..begini.. kami tidak bermaksud mengadu domba atau apa pun tapi kemaren sebelum liburan musim panas, Tomoyo-chan ada cerita tentang kamu dan Syaoran… katanya Syaoran itu tidak baik untuk kamu… kami sudah tanya kenapa tapi dia selalu mengatakan privasi…" kata Ayumi.

"Tapi Tomoyo-chan pernah cerita padaku kalau dia pernah di tembak Syaoran, karena Tomoyo-chan sudah punya Eriol-san jadi Tomoyo-chan berkata 'kamu coba tembak teman aku Sakura kalau kamu dia tolak maka akan aku pertimbangkan masalah ini' begitu katanya… aku minta maaf Sakura-chan karena tidak membicarakannya semuany kepadamu… seandainya aku tahu akan jadi begini lebih baik aku ceritakan saja.." kata Naoki.

"Tidak apa-apa ini bukan kesalahan kalian kok" kataku sambil berusah untuk tersenyum.

" Sakura-chan yang tabah ya… kami akan berusaha membantumu supaya kembali berbaikan dengan Tomoyo-chan" kata Rika sambil memegang tanganku.

"Ng, arigato minna*"

~CARDCAPTOR SAKURA~

Dua hari semenjak itu aku pun memutuskan untuk menulis E-mail kepada Syaoran.

_Syaora-kun… went somebody want us to break upwhat will you do?_

_Because I don't want to break up…_

_But my friend whan me to choose between you and her…_

_I love her as my friend but I also love you…_

_Now things really bad…_

_What should I do?_

_When I told my others friends about this, they said that girl only see things from her view, not from others… it'll break my heart if things continue like this…_

_What should I do…_

Beberapa hari kemudian pun aku mendapatkan E-mail balasan.

_Sorry I can't reply it soon…_

_Well, I don't want to break up… and now it's all depends on you... why ur friend want us to break up?_

_Is it about me as faker again?_

Dari surat itu aku tahu kalau dia merasa sedih dan marah. Aku pun segera menulis E-mail balasan.

_No, is't not about that…_

_She said about you're not good... you're bad…_

_I don't want to believe her…_

_But she so… mean…_

_My other friend said this to me ' if you don't want to break up just tell her that and ask Syaoran to come here to see "what his true color"_

_But I don't understand what true color is…_

Aku tahu kalau aku harus segera mengakhiri semua ini…

Tetapi apa itu juga termaksud aku harus Putus dengan Syaoran?

Aku tidak sanggup dengan semua ini, tapi aku tidak mau bermusuhan dengan Tomoyo hanya karena ini…

Kami-sama…*

~CARDCAPTOR SAKURA~

Entah mengapa aku tahu kalau Shaoran sepertinya selalu menghindari pembicaraan ini, sudah 2 minggu lamanya semenjak dia online dan aku selalu menunggunya. Aku bertanya apa sahabatku yang berada di … untuk meberikan aku saran. Tetapi apa yang dia katakana padaku selalu saja sama dengan yang lain. Aku harus membicarakan hal ini pada Shaoran dan jangan sampai kalau dia selalu mengalihkan Topik karena kalau hal itu terjadi lagi maka semuanya akan terulang lagi.

Sudah lebih dari 2 bulan aku tidak chat dengan Meiling, aku yakin sesuatu telah terjadi dan dia tidak Online.

Aku seperti berada di labirin yang sangat besar dimana aku tidak bisa keluar hanya dengan mengandalkan tenaga saja, aku harus memikirkan jalan keluarnya.

~CARDCAPTOR SAKURA~

*Ie = tidak.

* Arigato-minna = terima kasih semuanya.

*Kami-sama = Tuhan…

Yap yap yap~  
>itulah chap 4 dari Fic ini ^.^<p>

Maaf lama ga upload… soalnya Millie ada Uts

mungkin sekitar dua Chap lagi akan tamat :C

Apa kah berakhir dengan sedih atau happy ending?  
>semuanya tergantung pada Waktu :C<p>

bye Minna-san-tachi ^^


	5. Chapter 5

I WANT TO MEET YOU

At the end

Part 5

~CARD CAPTOR SAKURA ~

© / copyright 1998 by CLAMP

~CARD CAPTOR SAKURA~

Maaf karena sudah lama tidak me-upload .  
>karena sibuk dengan sekolah (ulangan ) dan cosplay .<br>kemaren ada J-fest XDD  
>maaf karena itu, sebagai seorang cosplayer jadi ga bisa melewatkan matsuri dll :D<p>

Hope you like it.

~CARD CAPTOR SAKURA~

Rechap:

Entah mengapa aku tahu kalau Shaoran sepertinya selalu menghindari pembicaraan ini, sudah 2 minggu lamanya semenjak dia online dan aku selalu menunggunya. Aku bertanya apa sahabatku yang berada di … untuk meberikan aku saran. Tetapi apa yang dia katakan padaku selalu saja sama dengan yang lain. Aku harus membicarakan hal ini pada Shaoran dan jangan sampai kalau dia selalu mengalihkan Topik karena kalau hal itu terjadi lagi maka semuanya akan terulang lagi.

Sudah lebih dari 2 bulan aku tidak chat dengan Meiling, aku yakin sesuatu telah terjadi dan dia tidak Online.

Aku seperti berada di labirin yang sangat besar dimana aku tidak bisa keluar hanya dengan mengandalkan tenaga saja, aku harus memikirkan jalan keluarnya.

~CARD CAPTOR SAKURA~

Hari ini aku bertekat untuk melalukan hal yang paling tidak ingin aku lakukan ya itu untuk putus dengan Syaoran dan mencoba untuk berbaikan dengan Tomoyo.

Hari ini aku beruntung karena Syaoran online dan aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengatakan padanya.

"Syaoran-kun…" sapaku di chat.

"Hime, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you…"

"Nee, Shaoran-kun… there's something I want to tell you…"  
>"What it's Hime?"<p>

"Good bye… forever… I'll send you a link please open it…"

"Why…? I don't want to end this! Sakura I love you! I really do! You change me!

So please don't go! I know I hide my past that not because I don't want you to know! I not ready to tell you yet…"

"Please just open it… you will know… it's hard for me to said this… that's why  
>I'm sorry… good bye.. Syaoran I Love you too… more than anything…"<p>

Dan aku pun Log off air mata mengalir dengan derasnya.

~CARDCAPTORS SAKURA~

Keesokan harinya saat aku membuka Emailku aku terkejut melihat New Email dari Shaoran, satu persatu aku membuka email tersebut walaupun aku tahu kalau hal itu hanya akan menbuatku tambah sedih.

_Sakura I love you I really do! I'm not the men I used to be! You change me! _

_Please Sakura don't do this, you're more than anything for me, I'm sorry I'm not telling you about who I really am but I have my own reason to keep it a secret from you. I afraid that you'll hate me, you didn't want together with me. I'm sorry Sakura… no matter what happened I'll find you! I promise you that so I can tell you how I really feel about you. Someday surely I'll. Don't forget about that! I don't care to give up my career! I'll do anything for you._

_Love _

_Xiao Lang_

"Shaoran-kun…" bisiku. Air mata menetes dari mata dengan derasnya aku segera menghapuskannya dan segera pergi ketempat selanjutnya.

Hari ini aku akan berbaikan dengan Tomoyo.

~CARDCAPTOR SAKURA~

NORMAL POV

" Maaf Chiharu tapi aku harus pergi! Aku tidak ada waktu untuk ini." kata kata Tomoyo.

"Tapi Tomoyo-chan kau janji dengan kami untuk pergi makan siang bersama kan?" keluh Chiharu.

"Iya benar! Kamu selalu sibuk! Makanya kami sangat menantikan saat ini." sambung Rika.

"Iya Iya kalian menang. Kita makan dimana?" kata Tomoyo yang sudah menyerah.

"Di… hem… Bagaimana kalau di Cat eyes Café~ katanya disitu enak banget lo ice creamnya~." kata Chiharu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Okay." Kata Tomoyo menyerah.

DI CAT EYES CAFÉ

"Tomoyo-chan gomene aku ke toilet dulu" kata Rika bergegas pergi.

"Aku juga! Tomoyo-chan tunggu di sini ya!" ujar Chiharu yang segera pergi menyusul Rika.

Tomoyo menunggu dengan tenang sampai ada seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Tomoyo-chan…"

SAKURA POV

"Tomoyo-chan." Panggilku.

"Sakura… apa yang kau lakukan disini!" aku bisa merasakan kemarahan di dalam setiap kata yang Tomoyo lemparkan kepadaku. Aku pun segera membungkuk dan berkata.

"Gomenasai! Honto ni gomenasai! Aku sekarang sadar kenapa Tomoyo sangat marah kepadaku… karena Tomoyo khawatir denganku kan? Sekali lagi aku minta maaf!" tiba-tiba saya.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Syaoran… tidak akan lagi Syaoran… aku mohon bisakah persahabatan kita kembali seperti dulu lagi?" lanjutku.

"Sakura… apa kau mau tahu kenapa aku berbuat seperti ini?" ujarnya sambail menatap segelas hot chocolate.

"Iya, aku ingin tahu"jawabku.

"Itu bukan karena aku cemburu dengan hubunganmu dengan Syaoran, Okay aku akui aku memang cemburu tapi setelah itu aku mengetahu kalau dia adalah pria hina! Pada saat umurnya 13 dia pindah ke LA dengan orang tuanya karena ursan bisnis. Tapi di sana dia terlibat dengan pergalan bebas dan obat terlarang. Semua data ini pernah aku kirimkan ke Email mu kan? Lalu aku meninta Eriol untuk mencarikan data yang lebih lengakap lagi tentangnnya dan ternyata dulu Eriol pernah satu kampus denganya dan satu jurusan tapi Cuma untuk beberapa bulan. Karena Eriol harus pindah lagi. Dia bilang kalau Syaoran itu pembohong dan suka menggoda wanita dan melakukan sex dengan mereka. Kalau dia bilang dia sudah berubah kesempatanya Cuma lima persen dari seratus persen. Aku menjah menjah dari mu untuk mencari lebih banyak data tapi aku malah ke coplosan waktu itu dan aku menyakiti perasaanmu Sakura." Aku menangis mendengar perkataan Tomoyo.  
>"Ini buka salah Tomoyo kok! Aku yang terlalu naïve karena kurang mempercayai uperingatan Tomoyo." Ucapku.<p>

" Sahabat?" tanyaku.

"Iya, Sahabat selamanya." Jawabnya.

~CARDCAPTOR SAKURA~

~Suatu tempat~

"Xiao Lang! apa yang kau lakukan! Ini bukan seperti kau yang biasanya… kau berubah… menjadi lebih baik?" kata kakaku Fuutie dengan penh tidak kepercayaan.

"Jika kau pikir baik-baik Xiao Lang memang berubah…" sahut kakakku yang lain bernama Feimei.  
>"Apa yang kau lakukan Xiao Lang! Kau mau menghancurkan rumah ya!" teriak kakakku yang lain, Fanren yang baru saya masuk ketempat kejadian. Tepatnya kamarku.<p>

"Mungkin dia sedang frustasi" sahut Shiefa.

"Xiao memang kau ada masalah apa?" tanya Fuutie. Aku terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Ayolah dik kami akan membantumu." Sekarang giliran Fanren yang bicara.

"Sakura…" mulaiku.

"Sakura? Pacarmu yang ada di dunia maya itu?" tanya Shifa.

"Dia bukan hanya sekedar pacar dunia maya Shifa! Kau tak akan mengerti! Kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti…" rintisku.

"Xiao… kami menang tidak mengerti tapi kami mungkin bisa membantumu." Feimei menyakinkan aku. aku menunjuk ke arah komputerku dan keempat kakakku pun berjalan ke arahnya dan membaca apa yang tertulis disana. Mereka terkejut dan ekpresi wajah mereka berubah drastis.

"Xiao Lang…" ujar Fuutie pelan.

" Disini ada Link…" kata Fuutie dan membuka Link tersebut. Aku terdiam saat aku mendengar suara Sakura untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku.

"I'm sorry Syaoran for making this decision but… I hope you're understood why…

I'm sorry…I love you I really do…please listen to this…" Kata Sakura dalam video itu. Tak lama aku mendengar suara nyanyian Sakura yang lembut.

Just be friends All we gotta do  
>Just be friends It's time to say goodbye<br>Just be friends All we gotta do  
>Just be friends Just be friends…<p>

I remembered early yesterday morning  
>Why do I feel<br>As if I'm gathering piece of broken glass? Blood drips from my cut fingers  
>I wonder if we wanted to do these kinds of things<p>

I already knew deep inside my heart  
>That the most painful choice would be the best<br>My self-love refuses it and as a result, self-contradiction repeats  
>I wonder when we can talk<p>

In this slowly decaying world  
>A path for my struggling self<br>I carve in your colorless smile  
>I pulled off the plug<p>

I shouted until my voice was dry  
>The echo reverberates in the empty air<br>Although there was nothing left  
>After the chains were removed<p>

Fate that allowed us to meet  
>The darkness interrupts countless and relentless time<br>"So this is how it is..." I murmured  
>Somebody's tears flow down dried cheeks<p>

All we gotta do Just be friends  
>It's time to say goodbye Just be friends<br>All we gotta do Just be friends  
>Just be friends Just be friends...<p>

I realized at yesterday's quiet night  
>That even if I pick up the fallen flower leaves<br>It won't bloom back to its original form  
>The small death on top of my hands<br>Our time is frozen still

I remembered the season when we first met  
>And your sweetly smiling face<br>I push the present to the past and received the scars that we both got  
>Our hearts are full of thorns<p>

Even in this frustratingly continuing relationship  
>I sadly can't change my heart<br>I was loving you, I didn't want to be apart from you  
>But I have to say it<p>

The rain that pours on my heart  
>Dazed and terrified, even my vision is blurry<p>

I anticipated the hurt  
>But my body can't move<p>

Fate that connected us  
>Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life<br>Goodbye my loved one... This is the end  
>Now we look go on without looking back<p>

Once more, once more  
>If my wish can come true<br>I want to be reborn many times  
>I'll go and meet you from that day<p>

I shouted until my voice was dry  
>The echo reverberates in the empty air<br>Although there was nothing left  
>After the chains were removed<p>

Fate that connected us  
>Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life<br>Goodbye my loved one... This is the end  
>Now we look go on without looking back<p>

This is the end…

Aku pun menangis saat lagu itu berakhir dan begitu juga sengan Sakura yang ada di video itu.

Dia terdiam sesaat dan memulai untuk melanjutkan apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

The first kiss tasted like tears.  
>It was like the love in dramas.<br>As if waiting for the right moment, the departure bell rang.

A winter wind brushes my cheek.  
>So I blew on my hands and rubbed them together.<br>The city is lighted by an illumination, as if magically casted.  
>And made the naked trees sparkle.<p>

I just couldn't say it.  
>My feelings I kept inside.<br>This is what I've decided to do.  
>It's alright, I won't look back so...<p>

Thank you, goodbye.  
>A bittersweet unrequited love.<br>If I stopped moving now, I might think back to our past, so...  
>Thank you, goodbye.<br>I won't cry at all.  
>The moment I thought that,<br>Softly, the snow began to fall, so flowingly.  
>When I touched it, it dissolved and disappeared.<p>

As I continue to the station,  
>A couple close by appears happy.<br>"Hey, it's the first snow of the season!"  
>I wanted to be like that with you.<br>I hoped it was not too late.  
>I had a hand muffler.<br>How could I give it to you?  
>I'm a coward, I'm too scared.<br>Is it okay to let go if it'd only be a memory?  
>I ask myself if it this was true.<p>

Thank you, goodbye.  
>I knew that someday a time like this would come, yet...<br>Thank you, goodbye.  
>My body is trembling.<br>The train will come at any minute.  
>It's troubling me now.<br>I want us together.  
>I want you so much.<br>My hand is empty.  
>But hey, this is what we call a goodbye, right?<p>

I know I have to go.  
>I know that you are sweet too.<br>Please, let me go.  
>I am happy that we met.<br>I love you.

Thank you, goodbye.  
>I can't say a single word.<br>Just for a moment, give me the courage to speak.  
>"Hey..."<br>The lips that we about to speak...  
>The distance to you became zero.<br>Can I cry, just for this moment?  
>There is no need for words, just keep holding me tightly.<p>

By this time next year,  
>I wonder what I will be like...<br>What you will be like...

Syaoran… thank you and good bye..

Aku terdiam menuntuk. Air mata ku tidak bisa berhenti. Apa yang dipikirkan Sakura. Kenapa dia melakukan ini. Tuhan aku tidak tahan lagi.

Semua kakakku terdiam tidak melakukan apa pun kecuali air mata yang keluar dari mata mereka.

"Sakura…" bisikku.

~Cardcaptor sakura~

Seharusnya ceritanya end di sini tapi keran aku menghilang dalam waktu yang cukup lama jadi akan aku buat satu chap special~  
>btw lagu yang ada di atas judulnya Just be friends di nyanyikan oleh megurine Luka dan yang ke dua adalah when the first love ends di nyanyikan oleh hatsune Miku. Mereka dari vocaloid.<p>

Jaa nee


End file.
